Near To You
by writingluverr82
Summary: 'You don't miss him at all, you had told yourself this day after day for the last two weeks. Even though you tell yourself this, every night you find yourself sitting on your bed with Kleenex's all around with a tub of ice cream.'
1. Like We Used To

**Okay so this is my first story (EVER) to be in third person form. I kind of like it, but I'm not sure just yet. So I was looking through some stories (My new obsession) and I found one writer who based their stories off of lyrics and also added them in the story. I LOVED the idea so I tried it. And this is how it turned out! Thank you to the author who did that(If you would like credit tell me). I also do have some ideas to continue the story with, but I'll only continue if I get 20+ reviews. So review if you like it! Song Used: Like We Used To-A Rocket To The Moon**

You don't miss him at all, You don't miss him at all, you had told yourself this day after day for the last two weeks. Even though you tell yourself this, every night you find yourself sitting on your bed with Kleenex's all around with a tub of ice cream in your hand.  
"Nothing is ever going to be the same again." You mumble to yourself as you watched a rerun of I Love Lucy.

You remembered Percy's breath on you as when fell asleep. You remembered that they shared the sheets you were in. You rub the warm blanket on your cheek. The tears come again. If only it were you in Percy's bed instead of the slut that took him away from you.

_I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets  
If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him_

Your mind wanders to what they might be doing. Were they watching Percy's favorite movie? Were they wrapped up in a blanket on the couch? Does she love him the way you loved him? Does she hold him when he cries like you did? Does she tell him every day? Does she make him feel like he's invincible? Even if he almost already is. You laugh as you realize how much you're torturing yourself. Why are you doing this to yourself? You know that nothing will change and he won't come back. You look at the picture of you and Percy at the fair. Why hadn't you taken that down? Your arms are wrapped around Percy's neck and you're kissing his cheek. He's looking into the camera smiling. He had won you a big zebra-you thanked him to whole night. That same zebra still sat on your computer chair. Nothing seemed right without Percy. You can't sleep, you can't design because you have no inspiration, and you've gained five pounds because you've gone through three tubs of ice cream.

Your phone vibrates on your side table. It's Claire your sister. You let it go to voicemail because you know who and what she's going to talk about and you can't deal with that right now.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?_

Why is it me who always gets hurt, you think to yourself. This happens to much, but so does love. Percy was so different he was so loving, so kind, so caring, how could he do this to you? Maybe he didn't, you think. What if Grover was wrong? What if he was with a friend or with someone from camp? Had you just done something terrible to the man you loved? You can't take it back now, it's too late. You phone vibrates and it makes you jump. The caller ID had been the person you'd been longing to talk to since you last seen him.

"Hello?" You ask.

"Annabeth," The man sighs. "Annabeth, please listen. I-I didn't do anything. I would never ever hurt you like that. Please. . "

_I know that love happens all the time, love  
(I'm a sucker for that feeling)  
You're on my mind, love  
(I always end up feeling cheated)  
And that happens all the time, love  
(Oh darling, I know I'm not needed)_

"But then why didn't you fight for me?" You ask your tears welling up in your eyes. "You let me leave and you didn't come after me. You didn't beg for forgiveness, you didn't ask how to make it up to me." You are now yelling, so you bring your voice down and breathe. "Did you not want me that bad? You didn't make me want to stay because you didn't call after me. Every night I wished you would have been throwing pebbles at my window calling my name. But you never did. I can't take those things back Percy. I'm sorry." You hang up the phone and throw it at the wall as you crawl back under the covers. Now you know you didn't need him all along. You were stronger than you thought; you just didn't realize you needed to.


	2. One In This World

**Thank you so much for all the incredible reviews I've got! I was short, but since everyone demanded that I make another chapter and that I couldn't stop writing at two 'o clock last night-here it is! This is from Percy's point of view and the song it's based from is One In This World by Haylie Duff. It's so incredible! I also changed the title of the story because it would fit better with the whole story instead of one chapter.**

The phone goes dead. She wanted me to stand outside her window and fight for her? You hide your head in your face, sighing. Nothing could get any worse. Annabeth was your life, your heart, your soul, your other half. You had so much history together. How could she throw that away after some stupid misunderstanding? You didn't understand anything anymore.

You return to to your desk- the work load is piling up. There were bills scattered on the floor, important files were being used as coasters, there were fifteen messages on your phone. . . and then there was the picture with a crack in it. You and Annabeth. In it, she was kissimg your cheek and you were smiling into the camera. She had asked you the night before if you had wanted to go to the fair the next day. You had easily accepted. You laugh as you see a stripe from the zebra you had won her that day. She thanked you for the rest of the day. You gently touch the crack from when you threw it, then place the photo back on your desk-cherishing it. When Annabeth left she took everything, well almost everything. She left one picture, and one of her t-shirts. You had meant to return it at first, but then you caught the scent coming from it. The shirt had smelt like nectar and strawberries you held the shirt to your nose inhaling her scent, knowing you  
couldn't give it back.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Nothing in this world made you feel better than a rain storm, but this time it was different. You felt empty, like a bucket cut in half. Even if you stepped outside in the pouring rain you would have no chance of becoming full again because the other half was gone. Annabeth was the other half. You need her in your life to be full, to be happy.

As you stare out the window you remember how Annabeth use to replace the rain, she made it go away. You used to search for the one you wanted forever, when she was standing right in front of you. She understood you no matter what was going on. She held you when you were lonely. Nothing would ever change that. You were going to fight for her. No matter how long it took.

_I've been searching for  
A heart that needs a heart like mine  
I've been reaching for  
A hand that understands  
I've been waiting for  
Someone that I can love  
That loves me  
Loves me for the one that I am  
Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to keep the rain away_

The phone rings just as you walk up. You don't bother to look at the caller ID-you dno't bother to do a lot of things anymore. "Perce?" You know this voice. The husky voice on the other end of the line.

"Gover?" You ask groggily.

"You sound terrible. What happened?" You sigh as you realize that Grover didn't know what happened between you and Annabeth.

"Me," You pause to swallow the lump that's been in your throat. "Me and Annabeth broke up." You can feel the tears coming again, as you rub your temples.

"I'm sorry, man. It's all my fault. . ." Grover trails off. _What is he talking about?_

"What are you talking about?" You repeat the question from your head. _What did Grover do?_

"I-I told Annabeth about. . . you kissing Rachel. I'm sorry man. But-But how could you do that to Annabeth? You don't know how much she loved you. How she would never shut up about you when I called her. She was that one person who would walk beside you forever. " He paused. "She loved you with everything in her. She would have trusted you with her life, Percy. She was the one for you."

You had to think about what he just said. He saw you kissing Rachel. You had never _wanted _to kiss her. She kissed you.

_There's one in this world for everyone  
One heart  
One soul to walk besides you  
One in this life to share your love  
One touch  
To touch the heart inside you  
One to reach for each night  
One to trust with your life  
That's what I believe  
You're the one  
The one in this world for me_

"Grover, listen to me man." You're now starting to hyperventilate. "I didn't _want _to kiss Rachel. I was never **ever** interested in her. I love Annabeth." You hear Grover sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I believe you, Perce." He paused collecting his thoughts. "But you have to make Annabeth believe you. I don't know how but you do. I know you can. Show her how much you love her." You thought about that.

"Thanks Grover, I have to go." You sigh.

"Good Luck," You hang up the phone and lean back in the chair. _Grover thought I kissed Rachel on purpose? _How were you supposed to get Annabeth back now? How could she ever forgive you, for something Rachel did?

She rescued you, from yourself. You needed her more than anything. You dreamed about her every night and now you're not fighting for her when you had her? She made your dream come true, then you blew it. You brushed it off as if she never cared, as if she was nothing to you. When she meant the most to you, you let her go. Nothing was stopping you now. You run out from your room and grab your coat and keys. As you run to your car you hope and pray that she will rescue you just once more.

_I've been praying that  
Someone like you would rescue me  
I've been hoping that  
I'll find my way to you  
I've been dreaming that  
Somehow I'll finely find somebody  
Somebody to make my dreams come true_

Somebody to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to give my whole world to

**Did you like it? I would love to hear your thoughts. I really enjoyed making this one, maybe because the song is just so. . .I don't know it's incredible! Listen & Review!**


	3. Blind

**Thank you for reviewing again and again! This chapter is based on the song Blind by Lifehouse. This is from Annabeth's point of view. I changed the title yet again. I seriously think this one fits the story better than the other two. I promise I won't change it again! I also don't think I gave you a code for my writing.**

_**Annabeth's Dreaming**_

_Song Lyrics_

_Annabeth's Thoughts(When Inside A Paragraph.)_

**I believe that's it. If you have any questions just ask in the reviews and I might add an author's note to answer them! Anyways Enjoy!**

You shiver as you look out the window watching rain fall down. Nothing had ever made you feel safe during a thunderstorm. Percy had always told you that no matter what happened you would feel safe in his arms. And you always did. Without him in your arms you feel incomplete. _No Annabeth No. You're supposed to be hating Percy. _You feel like you should hate Percy with everything inside of you, but you don't. Why aren't you? You lye your head down on the couch, hoping to sleep at least a little bit. You slowly close your eyes to find yourself to the night when everything fell apart. . .

"_**How could you do this to me?" You whisper your voice is cracking and it's already been used enough because of your screaming. "I thought you said you would always be there, that you loved me and you would never hurt me. What happened to that?" Percy put his hands in his face rocking back and forth.**_

"_**Annabeth, please. I didn't do anything." He silently said. "I can't tell you how much I love you and I would never ever hurt you like that." Percy tried to grab your hand, but you pull away.**_

"_**Please, please, just leave." You whisper, unable to look at the hurt in his eyes. He knows he had lost the battle and walked from the couch. **_

"_**Annabeth. . ." His voice trails off. "I love you." You watch him turn around and leave. Your sobs fill the rest of the dream. You're watching helplessly at the torn woman in front of you. How could you have not fought for him instead of pushing him away? You, too, cry with the woman in front of you the woman sharing your pain, the woman who knows how you feel, the woman who is you. Even if you don't recognize the woman you know she's you.**_

You wake up sweating and tears falling from your eyes, not wanting to go back to sleep.

_I was young but I wasn't naive  
I watched helpless as he turned around to leave  
And still I have the pain I have to carry  
A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried_

But you fall back asleep without knowing. This dream was better, at first you think it's reality. .

_**You awake from the dream you had. You're panting and sweating, you fell asleep hoping that everything was okay and that everything had been a dream, but it wasn't because you didn't wake up next to Percy. You woke up alone with a blanket wrapped around you. There's tapping on the window. You guessed it was from the rain, but you felt that you should check. Still wrapped in your blanket, you walk to the window. The rain is falling so hard you can barely see what's making the noise. You open the window to hear someone calling your name. "Percy?" You whisper, more to yourself than to the figure outside your window. "Annabeth! Annabeth, please listen. . ." **_

_I would fall asleep  
Only in hopes of dreaming  
That everything would be like it was before  
But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

You wake up once more. You hear tapping coming from the window again. Just like your dream you walk to the window with your blanket wrapped around you. You realize that you weren't dreaming at all. You did hear someone call your name and hear someone throwing rocks at your window. "Annabeth, please listen to me!" You nod hoping the figure can see you. He continues, "Annabeth. . we've been together for 10 years, I-I never thought we would be in this position. You're the most beautiful person I have ever met. You mean the world to me. You know the saying 'love is blind?' Well that's how I feel." He paused then began again. "I look past all your imperfections and I sure as Hades know you look past mine. But I know that one of my imperfections is not cheating. I'm not that kind of person Annabeth. You should know that. I love you more than you could ever know. A part of me died when I let you go. I love you so much."

_After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go_

You turn and drop the blanket as you run out the door. "Don't you understand?" He asks you as you reach him. He looks into your eyes. "After everything that we've been through, why would you ever want to leave it or leave me?" He cups your face in his hands. "I understand why you might not have believed me. But I didn't do anything with Rachel. I promise you that. I promise. . ."

As you speak tears fall from your eyes, "Percy, you don't know what you did to me. How much it h-hurt when Grover told me that. You don't know how much I want to believe you. I want to believe you so much, but I don't know how."

You see Percy's eyes light up as he says, "I have an idea." And he pulls your hand to his car.

**Mkay I hope you liked it! So where do you think Percy's taking her? Hmmm. . . . I guess you'll have to wait ! I know I'm so mean. x) So please review, also I'm having a bit of writers block so if you can leave some suggestions about what to write, you would be the best person ever!**

**Xoxo**

**Hannah**


	4. Who's That Girl?

**Okay so Chapter 4! I'm having THE best time writing these. Thank you so much to everyone who's rating and adding me as a favorite author. It means the world to me and my heart stops whenever I see a new email from the site. X ) You guys are seriously the best. . .ever. I decided I wanted to see Percy and Annabeth's situation through someone else's eyes. I thought the culprit of the whole thing would be the best. So I started writing and I couldn't stop. I wrote the whole thing in about a half hour. The chapter is based on the song Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff. I'll try and make the next one a little but longer but I thought this was the best place to stop. I really hope you like it. I keep writing because of you guys!**

**Rachel's POV**

"How could he chose her over," You pause-taking the truth of your words in. "_Me." _You and Percy had had such an incredible relationship before _she _stepped into the picture. Everything was going perfect. Ever since Percy laid eyes on Annabeth the beginning of Junior year nothing had ever been the same. Soon he began to ignore your calls, didn't return the kisses and took down pictures of you in his locker. What made it even worse was that you were dumped by him at prom, so he could dance with Annabeth. You and Percy use to sneak out at midnight to go to a party, but then you saw Percy and Annabeth doing the same thing. The thing you hated the most was it was always Percy and Annabeth, "Percy and Annabeth did this, Percy and Annabeth did that. Gods! Why did this have to happen?" You yell to yourself. You pull the shirt Percy forgot when he left one night. You inhale the scent coming from it-the ocean and mint. Percy's scent. You smile through your tears.

You had just saw Percy no more than a month ago. He was smiling giddily as you ran into him at the coffee shop with Grover. He had never smiled like that with you. "Percy!" You yell running to him, welcoming him with a hug. "How have you been? I've missed you!" He pulled away at your touch. "What's wrong?" You ask innocently.

"Rachel, stop." As he walks away you pull him by the arm-he was too strong. You run in front of him wrapping your arms around his neck, trying to make him remember what you had, you kiss him. He pulls away from you saying, "Rachel. I love Annabeth. Stop it. Stop trying to break us up and leave me alone." He spat the last word at you. Everything had changed in that moment, you thought everything about him belonged to you and you belonged to him. But you were wrong, very wrong.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Could it be that you lost Percy forever? _No, No you can't think that way. You will get Percy back._ Nothing in this world would make you happier. You remember what had happened when Percy first started to fall for Annabeth.

**You walk to Percy's locker with hopes of him kissing you, but you get something you didn't expect.**

"**What's this?" You pull the picture from his locker just as he's about to shut it. It's a picture of him and Annabeth, she's kissing his cheek and he's looking into the camera. "W-What's going on, Percy?" You ask as tears start to fill your eyes. He looked at you with sad eyes, but they were sorry ones.**

"**I-I. . .you and me. . .Rachel, you and me aren't going to work out. I'm really, really sorry." You tell in his eyes that he really wasn't. He puts his hand on your shoulder and leaves you with the picture in your hand**_**. What could be worse? I just got dumped in the middle of the hallway before lunch. **_**You hit Percy's locker-hoping you broke something-and brush the tears off of your eyes. Walking to lunch, you see Percy talking to Annabeth. You hide behind the wall, so you can listen.**

"**Percy. I feel bad about Rachel." He sighed and looked at her, as he put a lost piece of hair from Annabeth's ponytail back in place. **

"**I do too." He said it like he meant it but you still hated him more than anything. You watched as**

**Percy kissed her neck and worked his way up to her lips. **_**This was the girl he left her for? That's supposed to be me.**_** You watched as Percy pulled her to lunch with his arm around her waist. You slide down on the floor and hug your legs, crying into them.**

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

You shake your head-trying to erase the memory from your head. You pull the covers closer to you as you crawl into bed. You look around your never changing room. Your TV playing the news, the piles of books stacked next to your bed, all the stuffed animals Percy had bought you, even the picture of you and Percy still stands on your desk. Everything's the same as it's been. But you take a second look and you realize everything has changed drastically. Your desk is full of homework that you still haven't done, the stuffed animal s are in stuffed in your closet, the picture of you and Percy has a crack in it. All these things, you realize, weren't like this when you had Percy. You bury your face in the white pillow with mascara smeared into them. _Why can't I be dreaming? _

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

**You're standing in the middle of the lunchroom watching them. Watching them laugh and talk and smile. But that use to be you. You made him laugh like that, you made him smile like that. You watch as she looks at him with a sparkle in her eye. She covers her mouth to hide her smile. "I'm sorry!" Annabeth laughs as she realized she said something wrong. "I'm not sorry," You whisper to yourself, only to get louder with every word you said. "I'm not sorry for making you laugh, for making you feel, for making you sad, or for what we did or who we were." You said as you walked over to Percy. He looked at you with embarrassment. "I'm not sorry for anything. But I'm mostly sorry I'm not her." You scream at him with tears in your eyes. You look around to see everyone staring. You close your eyes as you run to your car, hoping this is just a dream.**

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_


	5. When I Look At You

Percy drives you to the beach. "Why are we here?" You scoff holding your arms across your chest. Why had he dragged you here, what was so great about this beach? Then it hits you. This was the place where Percy first told you he loved you. Why had he taken you here? Doesn't he know that you don't want him anymore? What is going to make him see that? But then you mumble, "Maybe I'm only lying to myself." You realize the truth of your own words; you want him more than anything. Your hands find your face and soon you are sobbing into them as you fall into the sand. Everything seemed wrong until Percy's hands wrapped around your body, pulling you closer to him. His ocean scent filled your nose and sent chills through you. You missed the scent of him, his warm, strong arms wrapped around you. Nothing could compare to the way you felt when he was with you, you were no longer lonely.

You were in love with Percy. He rubbed your back as you continued to cry in his arms. "Percy. . ." You croak. "Percy. I love you and-and I'm scared." You know this wasn't something you'd usually say. You've battled Kronos, Hell-Hounds, Hydra's, but Percy scared you. He scared you more than anything in the world. He could break you down in a matter of minutes and leave you. Just like you left him.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. That's the last thing I wanted to do. I swear on the River of Styx that I didn't kiss Rachel, she kissed me. I could never ever do that to you" He whispered.

"I know, I know. I guess I just overreacted. I shouldn't have pointed fingers, it's just," You gently grab his shirt and looked into his eyes. "I don't want to lose you." Percy smiles and kisses you softly.

"You won't." You nestle your head in his neck, soaking up his scent. Nothing could be better than sitting in Percy's arms. You can feel your heart beating normally again, almost as if Percy set your heart in motion again. Like your heart stopped when you made him leave.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt thy love." Percy whispered. You know that quote. It was one of your favorite plays. How had he known that?

"Hamlet," You said simply, looking at the water. "How do you know Shakespeare?" Percy shifted his weight and began to speak.

"Well, you know since I was stuck one night in your library I thought I'd read. It was unlike me but I did. I found this play book on your desk and began reading it. I honestly couldn't stop." He chuckled.

"That's impressive. Especially for a Seaweed Brain." You laugh, he laughs too. You realize you missed his laugh, his smile; everything about him was like you were seeing a shooting star or hearing a piano ballad for the first time. You smile slowly starts to fade and you softly sigh. He kisses your head and asks, "What are you thinking about?" You look into his green eyes, getting lost in them.

"My life is falling apart," You whisper barely audible. "My designs are being rejected, suddenly my stepmother thinks it's dangerous for my father to even talk with me on the phone, I'm losing touch with my closest sister, I haven't heard from Talia in weeks and. . .and I almost lost you forever." Tears begin to fall down your face. You try to stop yourself, but the pain you feel is terrible. Percy must think you're an emotional wreck.

"You know," Percy rubs the middle of your back, calming your sobs. "There was never a guarantee that life was going to be easy. All they ever told us was that it was going to be worth it in the long run. Your world is going to fall apart at times and you'll feel like you want to give up, but I know you Annabeth. You could never-would never give up. Just remember I'm always going to be here for you through thick and thin." Percy held you tighter and closer. The waves begin to come closer and closer to you. Silently, you listen to them crash against the shore. It was peaceful and calming. It reminded you that you're still alive and breathing, and most of all, here with Percy.

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everbody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
When the night's so long.  
Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy._

Yeah when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I look at you.

The sun was setting on the day. The blue water started mixing with the sky. The colors of the sky getting mixed in the ocean reflecting off of it. Percy's eyelids slowly start to close. You look up at his beautiful face and his arms holding you. "Percy you can sleep," You whisper. He shakes his head.

"No. No I'm fine." You give in and make him lay down. He lies on his back while you lay on your side looking up at him. His arm is underneath his head and the other one is wrapped around you. You lay your hand on his chest-feeling it move up and down from his breathing. When you look into his eyes you remember a quote that you heard before "If you love someone set them free, and if they really love you, they'll come back." You guess that your life is like that quote. Percy must really love you. You look away from Percy and at the sky. It's filled with stars, almost as if they're holding the full moon. They belong in there like if they weren't there, the moon would fall out of place. Percy inhales a deep breath-which brings your attention back to him. His arm holds you tighter.

All your worries seemed to fade away; next to Percy you knew you wouldn't ever be alone. He was there, he would always be there. Even if Rachel came between you and him, you weren't giving up on him. He was yours.

_When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
And I know I'm not alone._

**A/N: Did you like it? I was having writers block so I think it kinda sucked. This is NOT the end. There's more Rachel drama to come! So please R&R. I honestly HAD to do a story on this song, I loved The Last Song and this song is just so so incredible! I'm starting school in two weeks so my updates will become less and less. I'll probably only be updating on the weekends. But when people review it gets me inspired! (I know you hate it, I do too, but it helps me tremendously!) So again R&R.**

**-demigodgirl1 **


	6. Last Friday Night

**A/N: I wanted to do another Rachel POV. I just like seeing the whole thing through her eyes. There's also a lot of great hurt/love songs out there so it's easy to put the song on repeat and get inspired! But this one is different. It's like a party song. I honestly don't know if this chapter has absolutely anything to do with how the story is going but I loved the song and had to use it! Last Friday Night-Katy Perry. **

You wake up with your head pounding, you turn over to realize there's someone lying next to you. You squeal, realizing that you have no idea who this man is. You groan and get out of bed. You stumble down the stairs. Your head is pounding. You pour coffee into your cup and realize someone mixed Vodca in it. A groan escapes your mouth again. Dumping the coffee down the sink, you realize the real damage that was done last night.

Your living room is filled with glitter, there's red cups spilled all over the floor, you're coffee table is split in two. You walk to discover more damage in your backyard. Your neighbor's pink flamingos are floating in the pool. The lights from your patio are blown out. The DJ you hired is passed out in the yard surrounded by shot cups. There's burnt steaks, hamburgers, hotdogs and some other unmentionables on your barbeque. You sigh and make your way back to the bedroom, "Get out now!" You yell to the stranger lying in your bed. He groans and gets up. "Come on baby, you weren't acting like this last night." **(A/N: Let's pretend that Rachel isn't the Oracle for the rest of the story. Okay? Alright and it continues!) **

"Get out of my house, _now."_ You say slowly, hoping he gets the picture. Thankfully, he grabs his shirt and gets out. You rub your temples hoping the pounding in your head will go away. You run your hands through your hair and stop when you see yourself in the mirror. "Great, that's just great!" You yell and run your hands over the reddish black mark on your neck. You hope to the gods it's a bruise and not what you think it is. The scent of beer fills your senses. You groan in response. _What happened last night? I hate Friday nights. Sometimes. _You laugh, the memories of last night start to come back.

_There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
There's a hickie or a bruise_

You remember calling up one of your non camp friends, crying.

"Jessica, he means so much to me and now he's with that…that…" You sob into the phone.

"Okay. I'll tell you what? You don't need him. You can have fun without that Percy guy. Let's have a party tonight. Your house. I'll call people. I promise you'll have the time of your life. Okay, Okay alright." She hung up the phone without waiting for a reply from you. You could already hear in her voice she was getting drunk. Hopefully this will get my mind off of Percy, you thought. Then you began to set up for the party you, apparently, were hosting.

You find yourself holding a red cup full of alcohol, while you're dancing on top of your table in short shorts. As the music gets louder you start to lose control of your thoughts getting lost in the music. Suddenly, a man pulls you down. "Come dance wiff me." Clearly, he was drunk and had no intention of dancing, but the alcohol was overpowering your body. You nod and walk with him. You stop him when you see Jessica leaving with a man. You run to her.

"Where are you going? You the one who wanted to have this party so why aren't you staying?" You yell over the music.

"Me and David were going to have some fun on this wonderful night," She throws her hands out like she's about to hug someone, but she's just really wasted. "You can come and bring that hottie over there." You agree without thinking and pull the man, who asked you to dance, outside.

"S'were do you think you're taking me." You violently kiss him-hoping he'll shut up and go. He did. You were the only sober one so you drove. The only smart thinking on your part. Jessica screamed at you to bring them to the mall, reluctantly you agreed.

You went through store after store after store, until everyone's card's were rejected. Jessica started to laugh giddily.

"The..cards..are…maxed..out!" She said through laughs. "Let's go to the bar!" She said running out of the mall and back to the car.

"Now stay out!" The owner said throwing you out.

"UGH. Rachel! Why didn't you say anything?" Jessica stomped her foot on the ground making her purse fall off of her shoulder. You grab her hand reassuring her, "Come on, we don't need to be at a bar to have a good time! Let's go have some fun in Central Park!" Central Park had only been a few blacks away so you all ran down the street. Everyone gave you dirty looks, but no one cared since you were completely wasted.

"Rachel, Rachel," Jessica yelled once they got near a fountain in Central Park. "I have **the** best idea EVER!"

"What?" You yell back. Just then Jessica lifts her shirt over her head and pulls her jeans down. Revealing a completely nude Jessica. You laugh and do the same. You both hold hands and run up and down the slab of cement, men's eye boggled out of their heads and women looked at you with complete disgust on their faces. Jessica pulls you to the fountain and jumps in. You both laugh as you swim.

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark 

"Oh-mi-gods!" You put your hands over your face. What did you do last night? You couldn't have done those things! You groan and fall down on the couch, placing your hands over your face. You skinny dipped in the park! You lay down on the couch trying to remember why you had done all those things last night. Only two things come to mind. Alcohol and…Percy. Why did Percy always do this to you? No matter what you had to go to extreme measures to get him off of your mind. Every freaking time. A thought comes to your mind and a laugh escapes your mouth. _This should be good._

**A/N: Cliffhanga! Haha. Don't ya'll just love me? Well I'm kinda getting writer's block with this story, send me some ideas through reviewing or PM! You will get credited! **

**-demigodgirl1**


	7. Superman

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to be honest when I say, I'm totally out of ideas for this story. I've lost inspiration for it, so I really, really need some ideas otherwise I'm going to have to discontinue it. So please send some ideas if you love the story and want me to continue. I probably won't have another update until next weekend since it's the only time I have to write.**

**-demigodgirl1**

Percy's POV

You chuckle at Annabeth trying to make pasta. The easiest thing in the world to make and even the daughter of Athena can't do it. The water overheats and explodes on the stove, leaving both of you filled with red sauce. Annabeth bursts out laughing. Her laughter knocks you off your feet. It's like music to your ears. She slides down against the counter and sits on the floor. You slide next to her wrapping your red stained arms around her waist. "What did you just do?" You ask in a serious tone. Still laughing she replies, "I have absolutely no idea," You laugh at her childness. "It looks like Tyson threw up in here." She laughs and closes her eyes, trying to catch her breath. She keeps them closed smiling. You creep up to her pink lips and softly kiss them. She opens her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" You ask.

"You're the only one that leaves me breathless, Percy." She looks at you and wipes some sauce from your cheek. You hold your breath. "I can't shake this feeling, but I guess I really don't want to." You pull her on top of you and kiss her. Even through the pasta sauce she tastes like cinnamon and mint. She wraps her legs around your waist. Her fingers tangle in your hair, pulling at your scalp. Her hands move from your hair down to your shirt. She slowly unbuttons your shirt continuing to kiss you. It sends goose bumps throughout your body. Her hands brush against your skin as she pulls your shirt down your arms. She unattaches her lips from yours and sends gentle kisses on your neck. You run your hands down her curves, feeling her beautiful body. To you it seems as if she's from another world. No one on earth could be this beautiful. "Percy, I'm sorry we can't," She whispers in your ear. "My dad and step mom are coming for dinner." She looks into your eyes, sending you an honest apology. You nodded and pull her off of you.

"If you do that to me again, I'm not saying no," You smile. "But because it's your parents I guess I'm going to be cool with it." You chuckle and kiss her cheek. She wraps her arms around you and it makes you feel so small. You have no control whether or not she hurts or leaves you again, _but I'm sure she feels the same way considering what happened with Rachel, _you think. A stench fills your nose and you realize it's the sauce covering both of you. She looks down and laughs, "Okay, you take a shower, I'll clean up. When you're done I'll get ready." You nod and walk to the shower. You strip your clothes and jump in the shower; the hot water cleansing you of the red pasta sauce. A chill runs through you and you turn off the shower. You look in the mirror and realize you're still a mess. The sauce had made faint stains on your body from being on too long. Your black hair still had a hard noodle stuck in it. You laugh and scrub your skin-trying to get the red off of you. Finally, you give up and walk to your closet. Honestly, you couldn't really call it 'your closet'. The whole space was consumed of Annabeth's clothes. Not even half the closet was full of your clothes. You had never minded, and you still don't. It was just funny how Annabeth needed so much space for only her clothes. You pick out khaki pants and a blue button up shirt.

Annabeth was still scrubbing the floors of pasta sauce, she had done surprisingly well. There was barely any pasta left on the floor. She wiped her forehead of sauce and sweat. She looked at you and smiled. "Well you clean up nice, don't you?" She laughed. I watched her walked to the shower. I fanaticized of walking in the shower with her, but shook the thought away with her father coming soon. Wouldn't he love that sight.

_There are no words, to paint a picture of you girl  
Your eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world  
You walk my way, oh God is so frustrating.  
So why do I disappear when you come near,  
It makes me feel so small,  
Why do I blow my lines, most every time,  
Like I got no chance at all,_

30 Minutes Later

Annabeth's POV

You couldn't find anything to wear. You've raided your closet for the past half hour and all you've ended up with is a pair of black dress pants. Things had popped in your mind, but nothing had really attracted you. You decided to give up and wear a tight pink tank top with a red blouse on top. It was one of Percy's favorite shirts on you. The doorbell rang, you then realized that nothing was ready. You had been getting ready and Percy was out there by himself, probably making a mess of the house. Although, you did a pretty good job of that earlier today. You run out of the room, to realize the round table set with your best silverware and plates. You breathe a sigh of relief to see Percy standing there-still clean-and smiling. You laugh and hug him, "This is pretty good for a Seaweed Brain," You laugh.

"Well I have my moments," He opens the door and reveals your father and stepmother. Your stepmother was smiling holding who knows what and your father was standing there with his arms crossed looking at Percy up and down. "Daddy!" You wrap your arms around your father's neck, trying to get him to look at something other than Percy.

"Annabeth," He smiles warmly at you. You pull his hand to the kitchen and he pulls you close to him. You've missed your father more than you thought. You show him his seat at the table and you sit next to him. Just then you realize your stepmother was talking to Percy. They were smiling and talking about something. "Annabeth, I wanted to talk to you about Percy." Your heart skips a beat-just from hearing his name. You smile.

"What about him?" You question. Your father sighs and rubs his hands together.

"I-Is he good to you? I mean, I remember he hurt you and you were a mess for all that time. What changed?" I looked at him and just smiled.

"Dad, I've learned that you can't give up on love easily. It takes patience and time. I wasn't ready to let Percy go and apparently he wasn't ready to let me go either." I took his hands. "Do you remember how you used to tell me 'Nothings easy in life. You're going to put up with a lot of bad things, and you'll have to find a way out. But no matter what, you'll always find your way back to the person you care about most." He looked down searching for the memory, his eyes showed you that he did remember and he silently nodded. "Dad, Percy's the person I care about most. I love him with all my heart. I want to be with him. It's not going to be easy considering everything we have to go through on a day to day basis, but we'll make it. I love him enough to give him that much." Your father hugs you and whispers in your ear, "You are an incredible person, Annabeth." He holds your shoulders and kisses your cheek. You smile and hug him even tighter. "Let's eat, dad." You whisper and chuckle.

The dinner went by fast. You talked and laughed with your parents. You told them about your knew designs for Olympus. Percy told them about his new job as a Marine Biologist. You intertwined hands with Percy under the table and rested your head on his shoulder. It was beginning to get dark out, so you decided to kick them out.

"Annabeth everything was so wonderful. Thank you for a wonderful evening." Your stepmother compliments.

"Percy really did everything. I was getting ready most of the time." You admit, not bothering to take your head off Percy's shoulder and to unravel your hand from his. Your father looked at Percy and patted him on his other shoulder. "You did good, son. You should probably get her to bed," He pointed to you. But then looked him sternly in the eye. "And only to bed, no funny business, you got it?" He looked up at him. Percy nodded. "Yes, sir." Your fathers face softened and they left. Percy takes you into his arms in a cradle position and carries you to your room. "Thank you," You whisper kissing his neck. "I missed my father. You were also a better cook than I thought. Did you know you're my Superman?" You chuckle. Percy places you in bed and helps you change into sweatpants.

"I didn't know that until now," He laughs and jumps into bed with you. You turn to face him and he starts playing with your hair. "I'm really not your superman, because if I was I'd fly you to the stars and back. You'd be able to feel my powers run through your veins when I touched your hand. I'm not that strong, Annabeth." He intertwined his hand with yours. You look into his deep green eyes. "I'm no superman, but I hope you like me as I am." He rubbed your cheek with his free thumb. You unhook your hand from his and wrap your arms around his neck. He pulls you closer then starts rubbing small circles on your back. Soon enough you fall asleep in the arms of your superman.

_If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again.  
'cause everytime you touched my hand,  
You feel my powers running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
'Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am, oh yeah,_


	8. Romeo & Juliet

**A/N: About time I updated this story, huh? Been a while. So anyways, this is the first Chapter of this story that isn't based on a song. A little bit on Love Story by Taylor Swift, but not enough to actually add the lyrics. This chapter might be a little out of character, especially with Rachel. I'm trying to find a way to end the story, so hopefully I'll be ending it soon. I'm just a little overwhelmed! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! **

Romeo and Juliet. Your favorite story. Never were you into all this love junk before you met Percy, now you honestly can't stay away from them. Romeo and Juliet is the perfect love story. You laugh when you realize how much you have in common with Juliet. Your mother hates Percy, but you love him with your heart. But there's no such thing as a perfect love story even if you are 'Percy and Annabeth'. You've always been known as that. Just like Romeo and Juliet. You toss the book on the table and stare at the ceiling. You close your eyes to think and just breathe. You haven't been able to do that in a while. An image comes to your mind it's of you and Percy at Aphrodite's annual ball on Valentine's Day. You still remember that night, the way he first said 'I love you,' the way it felt when his hands rubbed small circles along your back. The way he played with the stray hair on your cheek, how he told you how beautiful you were that night. You softly inhale, smiling.

"_This is so stupid." You whisper pulling the dress down. "This dress is two times too small." You complain to Aphrodite. _

"_Oh, be quiet. You look incredible!" Aphrodite exclaimed. You groan and look at your reflection once more. Your hair is pulled up into a curly ponytail with lose strands on the side. The fabric along your body was white, woven in were pink flowers. Of course, it wasn't you first choice. You had to admit you looked better than you thought you'd look, but of course Aphrodite had worked on you for the last 6 hours so you had to look good. Aphrodite giggled, listening to your thought. You scoff and shake your head. This was still stupid. Percy had asked you to Aphrodite's Ball, the one time of the year where all demi-gods could mingle with the Gods. Even if you could hear your mother in your thoughts it was nice to actually see her. _

"_You ready, Annabeth?" Aphrodite looked at you and raised her eyebrows. You look at yourself one more time and finally decide you're ready. Aphrodite takes your hand and leads you down a hallway. After 15 minutes you decide this is the longest freaking hallway you've ever saw. Your hands are sweaty and your heart is beating twice the normal wait. You've realized you're nervous about what Percy will think of you. The thought hasn't crossed your mind until now, you're breathing heavily and just as you try to run from Aphrodite she holds your hand tighter and pulls you to a door, which you realize later was the ballroom. Suddenly, you're confronted with more demi-gods than you expected, and all the Gods. They stared in awe. Percy stood at the bottom of the stairwell looking up. You could have sworn drool was coming out of his mouth. Holding your dress up, you slowly walk down the treacherous stairs. Once your last step is taken, Percy holds his hand out. _

"_You look beautiful," He whispers in your ear. He kisses your hair and takes your hand. Right then and there you realize how many people are staring at you. Nothing could have made you blush more. You place your head on his shoulder as he walks you to the dance floor. You notice your mother eyeing you, watching your every move with him. Off to the right Poseidon is chuckling while trying to calm Athena. Percy takes you out of your daze and pulls you to the dance floor, giving you no time to reject._

"_Percy, I can't dance," You chuckle, trying to figure out where you're supposed to put your hands. _

"_Sure you can, everyone can." He says softly. He places his hands on your waist, and you have to remind yourself to breathe. You wrap your arms around his neck not bothering to remember Athena is in the same room with you. All that's going through your mind is your with Percy. _

"_You look so beautiful, Wise Girl." He whispers again. You run your hands across the side of his hair._

"_You don't look so bad yourself," You chuckle. He pulls you closer and softly kisses you. You wrap your arms tighter around his neck and softly caress his neck with your fingers. A shudder runs through his body. _

"_I love you," he whispers, playing with the stray piece of hair lying on your cheek. He presses his forehead against your, and you inhale his sweet salty smell. _

The doorbell interrupts your thoughts, groaning you push yourself off the couch and come face to face with the last person you felt like seeing: Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Annie!" She exclaims throwing her hands up and hugs you. You push her off of you disgusted.

"What are you doing here?" You ask, trying your best not to raise your voice.

"Well I haven't seen you in **so long-**" You cut her off, furious that she's not even acknowledging the fact she kissed **your** Percy.

"Get out of my house," You point to the door, she managed to sneak past you and into the kitchen. "You have no right to be in my and Percy's house. Leave."

"Oh, Annabeth. Percy didn't tell you the truth did he?" She asked, her eyes drooping. You knew better than to fall for her, but for now you'll just have to play along.

"Truth?" You question, putting on your best acting voice. Apparently, your 10th grade school play helped a lot.**(A/N: I just made it up)** "What do you mean?"

"Annabeth, sweetie," She put a hand on your shoulder, it took everything to not shrug it off. She put her other hand on her chest. "I didn't kiss Percy, he kissed **me. **He came on to **me. **He even asked me if we could see each other again. I don't even like Percy anymore. He's nothing special, trust me." She removed her hand from your shoulder and looked at her nails. What could anyone see in her?

"Really?" You ask, making yourself cry. You fall on the couch and put your hands over your face.

"Oh, Annabeth. Don't cry over him, he's not worth it." You nod, your hands still over your face. You look up at her, she's smiling and her eyebrows are raised.

"Can you go, please? I need to think about everything," She nods and heads to the door.

"You just call me if you need anything," She fake smiles. You nod and start to close the door. "I'll be here sweetie." With that, she starts skipping down the hallway. You slam the door.

"Bitch," You whisper.


	9. I Will BeFinal Chapter

**A/N: I finally found a way to end the series. About time. I'm going to be starting so many more series' soon! I'm excited to show everyone. But this is the end to my first fan fiction **_**EVER**_**. So it's bittersweet. I'm also sorry it's short, but I loved how I ended it, I also may have made Percy a little out of character, but it fit the song. I'm also thinking of adding a sequel. Hmmm. Review and maybe I will. (: Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

Peace. Finally. There's finally peace in my life. I'm finally able to be with the one person I love the most in this world. Percy. I could never make him see how much he means to me. I would talk for days. We have gone through so much together, it was as if we were meant to be from the start. I'm thinking this as I listen to Percy's soft snores. I've gotten use to them and right now they're a soft lullaby. I turn to my side to I look at the shirtless man sleeping next to me. His chest slowly moves up and down as he breathes. He is so beautiful. His messy black hair stands out against the white pillow. I place my hand on his chest, sending chills through my body. I trace his scars from old battles. He shows his scars on the outside, I show mine on the inside. Pain always seems to leave a mark, whether it was small or not, everything leaves a mark. Thankfully, through everything, I don't have to bare the scar of not having Percy. I don't know how I could have ever doubted him. I let him down when I didn't believe him. Now I know the extent he would do to keep me. That's just enough for me and I'll never let him go again.

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye  
And now I know how far you'd go_

_I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

Percy slowly began to feel my touch on his chest and his eyelids opened. A small smile formed on his face, the one that made my heart melt. He moved his hand over mine and rubbed small circles.

"Good morning," He whispered. "Sleep well?" He questioned. I was getting lost in his sea green eyes and the feeling of his hand against mine.

"I always do, don't I?" I chuckled. He sighed and closed his eyes. I laid my head against his chest. "What are you thinking about?" He ran his fingers through my hair, then answered, "You. As always." I looked up at him. "You know, when you didn't believe me about Rachel I thought I was going to lose it." Percy was getting choked up, but continued. "Lose you. I just couldn't imagine it," He kissed my forehead. "But I have you now, and I will be everything you want. And now that I'm with you you'll keep me from falling apart when something in our life goes wrong." He sat up making me lay on his lap. I looked into his sea green eyes, full of love and happiness. "Annabeth, I'm going to be with you forever, every second, of every day. All my life. I'll be there to get you through and make everything okay. Annabeth," He paused, smiling up at me. "Will you marry me?" Even though this wasn't how I expected him to propose to me, it was perfect. It was so us, so Percy and Annabeth. And that's how it would stay. Forever.

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_


End file.
